Humble Beginnings
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: A story where he started with a little something until it became a big thing. Emperor Theo the son of Carlo tells how he started his journey to his beloved Mage and woman.


Title: Humble Beginnings

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With the evening turned deeper, the first Imperial Emperor now rested and snuggled with his Queen, it was their usual routine for bed time however instead of dozing off like they would usually do, their eyes are wide awake and looking up the ceiling not sure what to do, the Emperor however wanted to break the silence and thought it night be the best time to spend quality time with his future-wife.

"I heard the squealing and shrieking at your classroom earlier, mind if you enlighten me what were you teaching your class?" he asked looking down at her and pulling her closer to him, the mage adjusted herself and snuggled closer tightly wrapping her arms around him and leaving a to his cheek.

"Nothing much, the new students are asking me how I met the Emperor, and I just told them our first meeting." She smiled, "They also asked what were you like, and I told them how simple traveling lord you were, how you told me about how you made your own as a lord and earning it by killing and absorbing the Chaos, they laughed when I told them your swordsmanship was terrible but it was so gentleman of you when you tried to save me against Mesto's men." She gave him a kiss for her late appreciation for what he did, "Thank you." And rested her head to his bare chest.

"In my defense I never had a proper training in swordsmanship, but I'm great at swinging axes." He chuckled.

"I know…" their breathing, "Though, they praised and awed at how you defeated the Black Prince." Palming and caressing his chest she remembered the scary memory of losing him at that time. "They were all excited to know about you but all I can give them is when the time I met you, I don't even know the rest." She sighed feeling disappointed of herself, "By the way, you told me you never held a sword how did you end up having your sword and gauntlet?" she finally asked.

"I think I should tell you about how I messed up, got lost and ended up actually surviving?" he awkwardly chuckled and the Mage that took interest with the former wandering Knight Theo Cornaro, she pulled herself up pushing his chest in the process, mischievous grin spreading to her face, "Well, I left our island with only a row boat and let it drift, which took me to the shore of Sievis, I walked for the past few days with only my small bag of food, and my father's old camping belt." Siluca remembered the old worn-out yet precious belt that her love treasures.

She turned to the desk where the belt was placed and stared at the worn out state of the leather, the dagger looked ragged however well maintained, the pouch where the flint and steel is placed together with some tinder, and a smaller pouch for the sharpening stone, it was a simple belt with tools yet it helped her beloved survive the harsh outdoors.

"My first night on land was harsh, there was no trees nor anything I can take shelter too, the place was a desert, despite the place being sandy and plain, still the thick fog created by Chaos made the territory dim from sunlight, it was helpful since there is no trees or anything that would give me shade, going straight north, I camped for the evening, stayed awake not letting my guards down, and moved along after early morning, seeing trees and grass for the first time, there I met my horse…" he sighed in disappointment which was noticed by Siluca.

"He started to follow me around, he was a wild stallion but I was surprised he wasn't shy nor scared of me, for half a day he fllowed me where I was going then I tried to call and tame him and I was baffled how he went and rubbed it's snout to my hand." Then he sighed again, "But he wasn't tamed or scared of me because he's friendly but rather, the food in my pack… I felt betrayed." He told, Siluca wheezed laughing at the story of how he got his trusty and tamed horse who saved their live a couple of times.

"I should get a carrot for the horse!" she teased, "Now that you mentioned it, what is his name?" she asked.

"Rocco, he resembles the name of the boy from my home land's story, so I had to name him that." He thought.

It was a relief that I kept Rocco, my travel got lighter after riding him, having no reigns or seat was a little rough though." Feeling the after effect of the memory he had to rub the place between his legs and Siluca knew it was rough on his nuts and butt, "It was still nice of Rocco not leaving while we camp, since I don't have an rope nor anything to tie him." He shrugged.

"Now that I noticed it Rocco is really tamed and attached to you, he gives that little tap whenever you're visiting him?"

"It's his way of greeting." He chuckled, "And then there was this time where I questioned my life while I was trying to make a shelter, I know my father is a great engineer making houses, barns and silos but the fact his son was a failure trying to build a simple roof from a rain?" with that again Siluca wheezed in laugher and Theo just took it all in since she was amused, and guess what, the roof fell on me while I was sleeping and Rocco has the audacity to eat it while it was still over me." He sighed and Siluca was roaring in laughter tapping his chest from breathlessness.

"And there is also that time I was supposed to head to a village to replenish some of my supplies, with the little money I got I purchased some reigns and saddle, he sighed in relief, "However while I was about to head out, a low ranking Chaos Monster appeared, even though it was low ranking monster the people are still scared and they can still cause some damage, I know I don't have any court rank nor a proper equipment to battle it, I still have my guts and will to protect those people since it can still kill and cause damage to them, I got my knife and just tried to survive, I got badly hit in the back but still managed to kill it, I absorbed the Chaos and it was painful at first." He sighed in relief after he finished explaining his first chaos.

"The family however was nice enough to give me a strap and extra supply for me to last for a few days, and pointed me to another village with a blacksmith so I can actually arrange myself with a proper defense." He scratched his head, "It didn't take a day when arrived there, and introduced myself immediately as the acquaintance of that couple, now that I thought about it… the woman looked so much like you…" he thought.

"Maybe I'm just deeply in love with you that I imagine and see things resembling you." He teased and she blushed, he played with her hair with his arm that's being used as pillow and kissed her pouting lips, "However he was an eccentric blacksmith, instead of selling me a simple sword, instead he had me worked to the bones…" he gave a nervous chuckle reminiscing his aching back and arm, "I told him my purpose and instructed me that I would need an ore that was made the same as my father's dagger… he had me climb and mine a certain ore to a Chaos infested cave, they were some weak Chaos guarding it but still, they are dangerous, I managed however to stay alive and take as much needed ore, I had some gold as well thinking I can use them for exchange of money however I took gems on the way it was from the nests of monsters I killed."

"So that's why you managed to have actually have a decent Chaos core to finally form your insignia." Siluca approved of his perseverance and guts.

"The Smith was shocked to see me in one piece and as an apology he did my gauntlet and sword for free, he even made Rocco his own name plate from the silver ore I found, the gems was used as a form of payment to whatever I get for supplies, like a decent pan and pot, a water bottle and a leather pack to strap on to Rocco for me to carry decently some bedding for my journey." Siluca was impressed of his story.

"You finally got a decent pack!" she cheered.

"And not only that, for three months I have been traveling after I got a decent items to use and Rocco as companion, I somehow made my father proud since I can now build a nice and safe shelter, and learned how to raise my bedding off the ground from whatever crawlies on it." He proudly said.

"You learn from past mistakes and failures huh, and considering your swordsmanship might not be polished but you know how to make combinations and use your advantage." She again gave him a peck.

Siluca yawned and Theo caressed her cheek, giving her nose a kiss and rubbed it with his, "Then a week after that, I met you." With that story she blushed, "It's getting late, let's go to sleep?" he asked and she gave him a return kiss and rested her head back to his bare chest.

* * *

The morning later Siluca was getting dressed for work she turned her head to see her beloved man's worn-out belt she smiled and thought of heading out later with the girls and actually get him a new one so he can keep and treasure the old one and keeping it from damage.

Knowing that Theo is already in his study either signing some papers or hearing personal complaints from Selge and his love affair with his Mage, Mislav having his complains on his father about being pushy about him being a Lord and Jorgo on the other hand was having a drama about his writer's block and his life turned to boring. Theo is known by his people and Queen to have a patience of a saint and right now, he is silently signing and checking some files for him to tend and actually giving some crap to the boys having their fits.

Siluca giggled witnessing the scene in his office, with a quick goodbye kiss she then went to the Academy, the young Lords were all silent after that intimate exchange and after she left they started buzzing with complaints again.

With Siluca starting her class and getting on with easy lesson teaching the new students some easy spells, it wasn't long when she was picked up by her lady friends, Lady Nina, Katarina, Laura and even Lady Eudokia who came for a visit, they went to a newly opened pastry shop and had themselves order the cake of the day, however with the orders coming in, despite being high profile people, they were fair enough to wait since Siluca found it as a chance to ask her friends to accompany her to head to a local leather and Blacksmith shop, they teased her on how domestic they are and how she acts like a proper wife. Siluca took it as a compliment.

With the new belt, and pouches, with some sturdy new knife for the job, flint and steel to start a fire, all were placed to a box like a present, the belt however is a specially made one after the leather smith quickly made a heat pressed engraving of Theo's banner, his gauntlet palm and grape vine to show his roots, the knife was made the same.

With the girls having their tea and pastry, "I heard from the servants that your room was filled with laughter last night, can you share some juices?" teased Laura and Siluca gasped.

"Has his Highness being naughty?" teased Eudokia.

"What is Emperor Theo like when you're both alone?" Nina looked at her with starry eyes and Siluca looked uncomfortable and blushing.

"Uhm… he's sweet like the usual he is, overly affectionate but we're not on that point where we you know…" she blushed deeper.

"Goodness, you both are no fun." Sighed Eudokia.

"Well…" she blushed another shade of red.

"Well?" the girls were waiting.

"We actually did it once… when… uhm… you know… where alcohol was involved." She admitted and the three young ladies squealed.

"Who made the first move?" Eudokia added.

"Him…" she continued to blush, while they were talking.

"Lord Juzel… I need a personal favor." Theo without his trademark long coat but rather wearing only his plain white shirt and Sistina made long brim fedora straw hat with a dark green band, a gift by Siluca which protects the Emperor from the heat of the sun, the ladies mused seeing the poor man distressed.

"Certainly your highness." His fellow country man bowed politely and confused, the guards were all panting chasing after their Emperor.

"Listen, can you just distract Jorgo, Mislav and Selge for me? Just a an hour so I can rest my brain for a second?" Juzel looked pale hearing the names and hesitantly nodded.

"Thank you…" he sighed, the people around awed seeing the kind Emperor outside his office and looking a little distressed.

"Lady Siluca is at the new Pastry shop I went to earlier, you can go see her there, your highness…" Juzel added and Theo's face brightened and went to the said shop with the guards in tow.

Upon spotting Siluca after turning his head the smile grew wider and he bolted with a sprint to her, heading in, people greeted Theo which he politely returned.

With a cute greetings of kisses to her, the waitresses and some shoppers were squealing seeing the Emperor in action.

"Where can I get my own Theo?" Laura jested and Eudokia giggled.

"I'm still looking for another husbands, want to join me to a hunt?" teased Eudokia to her.

"My father always told me to be careful with men from Sistina, he said they are smooth and slick, now I know why he always reminds me of it…" Nina laughed.

"When my father was still living and teaching me things growing up, he told me that incase I find my other half, I should just act naturally with my affections, now I know why." Theo replied and he shared Siluca's cake which she happily spoon feed him.

Meanwhile; "And she has been rejecting me!" cried by Selge.

"There… there… why not ask his highness with some tips on wooing a woman properly? He's smoother my father's legs, he can help you." Said by Mislav.

"Where is his Highness Theo?" Jorgo finally noticed.

"He is long gone and had been spending his free time with his Queen to a pastry shop." Spoke by Juzel sighing and done with the complaints of the three.

"Say, what if I write a love story about his Highness and the Rainbow Mage? I would bet that even women would get a copy of my book!" Jorgo thought.

~END~


End file.
